Triazinethiones have been reacted with a disubstituted ethane to give a thio-1,2,4-triazine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,019. The compounds of the present invention differ from those compounds described in the prior art in the substitutions on the triazine ring and particularly in the substitution attached to the sulfur connected to the ring at the 3-position.
A method for preparing crystalline azauridine using 3-thio-1,2,4-triazin-5(2H)-ones as starting materials is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,737. Alkylthio-1,2,4-triazin-5-ones are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,909. Various 3-alkyl(or aryl)oxy-1,2,4-triazines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,635 and 3,471,487.